Dan Lok
| death_date = | nationality = China, Hong Kong | education = College drop out | occupation = Entrepreneur | website = }} Dan Lok (born on November 24, 1981) is a Chinese-Canadian business magnate, international best-selling author, investor, and the founder or partner of 15 companies. These companies are in the digital marketing, luxury goods, and education industries. Early life and education Dan Lok was born on November 24, 1981 in Hong Kong as an only child. At age 14, when he moved to Vancouver, Canada with his mother, he had no money, knew no one in Vancouver and could not speak English. When he turned 16, his parents were divorced. Since he was an only child and his mother required financial assistance, Dan put his school aside to financially support his mother. After graduating high school, Dan Lok enrolled in secondary education at Douglas College and dropped out shortly there after to pursue his business career. Personal life Dan Lok started training in martial arts, boxing, and kickboxing from the age of 14. He began practicing Wing Chun and Jeet Kune Do. Dan Lok has trained with Bruce Lee’s last private student, Ted Wong, and continues to learn from Bruce Lee’s other private students. Dan Lok is married to Jennie Li who is his wife and business partner. Business career Dan Lok's early business attempts resulted in failure. He attempted 13 different businesses, with no success during this period. In 2000s, Dan Lok started internet-marketing expansion, industry wide, which lead to him becoming a millionaire by the age of 27. Dan Lok is best known for founding a global community known as the High-Ticket Closer Family. This is a group of freelancers and entrepreneurs known as High-Ticket Closers. Dan Lok has made appearances on global television stations such as ABC, NBC, and Fox news. Lok is also a two-time Tedx opening speaker and is the host of a podcast called Shoulders of Titans. Dan Lok has received coverage from various print, radio, and television programs related to high-ticket sales. He has also appeared as a guest expert on 100+ radio broadcasts, webinars as well as podcasts. Dan Lok is also known for his YouTube channel which has 900+ videos, 340,000+ subscribers, and over 18,940,825+ views putting him among the mainstream social media influencers in the business category. Books *''F.U. Money: Make As Much Money As You Damn Well Want And Live Your Life As You Damn Well Please!'' *''Influence: 47 Forbidden Psychological Tactics You Can Use To Motivate, Influence and Persuade Your Prospect'' *''Email Marketing Madness: How To Compel Your Subscribers to Open Your Emails And Take Action Now'' *''The Art of War for the New Millennium: Sun Tzu’s Strategies for Winning In Business Today'' *''The Midas Touch: The World’s Leading Experts Reveal Their Top Secrets to Winning Big in Business & Life'' *''Instant Information Products: How To Generate Money-Making Info-Product Ideas in 60 Seconds or Less!'' *''The Prosperity Factor: How To Achieve Unlimited Wealth in Every Area of Your Life'' *''Instant eBook Publishing: How To Publish Your Own Best-Selling eBook In 21 Days Or Less Without Writing'' *''Advertising Titans! Vol. 1 & Vol. 2: Insiders Secrets From The Greatest Direct Marketing Entrepreneurs and Copywriting Legends And many more!'' *Unlok it References External links *Official website Category:Hong Kong emigrants to Canada Category:Canadian businesspeople Category:1981 births Category:Living people